


Grief

by Dassandre



Series: Fan Art - Fool Me Once [6]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Angst, Fanart, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 11:44:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15118709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dassandre/pseuds/Dassandre
Summary: This photo collage is inspired by the series Fool Me Once by Boffin 1710 and AsheTarasovich.





	Grief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Boffin1710](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/gifts), [AsheTarasovich (natalieashe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [October 26, 2017](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14845610) by [AsheTarasovich (natalieashe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/AsheTarasovich), [Boffin1710](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710). 



It is a reflection of the events of Part Three of that series, “October 26, 2017”. James Bond has returned to MI6 and assumes that he will find things exactly as he left them. He couldn’t be more wrong, and his inability to think about anyone beyond himself could permanent destroy any hope he has of achieving even a friendship with the Quartermaster. 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 


End file.
